A banknote handling apparatus that is installed in a financial institution such as a bank and that performs banknote depositing/dispensing transactions is known in the art. Such a banknote handling apparatus uses a recognizing unit to recognize denominations and authenticity of banknotes that are deposited into an inlet, and stores the banknotes that have been recognized as proper banknotes into storing units that correspond to respective denominations. Meanwhile, the banknote handling apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 dispenses banknotes that are stored in the storing units to an outlet in response to the operator's operation (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
The banknote handling apparatus has also been known (see Patent Document 3, for example). That is, when dispensing banknotes that are stored in the storing units, the banknote handling apparatus recognizes the face/back orientation of the banknotes and reverses banknotes that are recognized as being face-down (or face-up) so that all the banknotes can be dispensed with a uniform face/back orientation.
If any improper banknotes such as counterfeit banknotes and unfit banknotes are included in the deposited banknotes, the banknote handling apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 dispenses these improper banknotes as rejected banknotes to a reject unit.
The rejected banknotes can include not only improper banknotes as described above, but also proper banknotes that fail to be stored because the storing unit is already full, for example. Similarly, the rejected banknotes can also include proper banknotes that are judged as unidentifiable because they are transported in a skewed manner or with other banknotes attached thereto. In other words, the rejected banknotes can include banknotes that could be properly handled if they are subjected to the recognition process again.
The operator therefore performs a re-depositing task of, for example, collecting banknotes from the filled storing unit and then reinserting the rejected banknotes discharged to the reject unit into the inlet so that the proper banknotes included in the rejected banknotes can be stored in the storing unit.